


River Lullaby

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Frodo, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon by the river between a father and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Lullaby

Bilbo sighed happily as he felt the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. Him and Frodo were sitting a safe distance away from the Brandywine River, simply listening to the birds in the trees and watching the butterflies flutter by. A soft snuffling noise made Bilbo turn and what he saw made him smile.

 

Frodo’s face was scrunched up and he was quietly whimpering…Naptime. Bilbo gently picked him up out of his basket and held Frodo in his arms. After making sure his son was secure and comfortable, he began to hum softly and sing a soft lullaby,

 

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

 

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

 

Bilbo gently placed Frodo back into his basket, watching fondly as a tiny finger curled around his own, as if in a desperate attempt to keep Bilbo close. Turning away from his slumbering son to face the river, Bilbo closed his eyes as his thought turned to a solitary dwarf, with intense blue eyes and a gentle smile.


End file.
